I'm Sorry
by ParamoreFeak
Summary: Sort of happening after Last Sacrifice. The Moroi and Dhampir world have a strict rule of no socializing with humans. So when a girl leaves Court with dreams of being famous, she is automatically a disgrace to the Court. Full summary inside.
1. Welcome Back

_Sort of happening after Last Sacrifice. The Moroi and Dhampir world have a strict rule of no socializing with humans. So when a girl leaves Court with dreams of being famous, she is automatically a disgrace to the Court. However, when she returns it sends everyone in an uproar…sort of. So what if she has a connection to Christian, but he doesn't want her to be at Court? My first FanFic ever! R&R!_

_Unfortunately, VA and the characters are not owned by me. They all belong to Richelle Mead, who is awesome! Any songs, lyrics, or movies used in this story also are not owned by me. I'm just the teenager who's using them for this FF. __J_

I'm Sorry

The plane wheels hit the runway hard. The girl in the plane never liked when the plane landed. It sent her stomach doing flips like an acrobat. She gazed out the window to look at the cloudy sky. The weather here was nothing compared to Los Angeles. She hadn't been in this place in years and wondered what had come of it. Would people still hate her and think of her has a disgrace?

She shook her head. _No one is thinking about you now. Everyone is all wrapped up in the murder and Aunt Tasha._ Still the nerves were getting to her. She clutched her hands together in her lap. The plane slowed down to a crawl and stopped. Her heart started to pound against her chest harder and harder.

"Miss? Are you ready to exit the plane? We have already taken your luggage and put them in the limo ready to take you to Court," the attendant said to the girl. The girl nodded and rose from her seat. Each step she took felt like a mile run. She didn't know what the future was to hold.

She walked down the steps of the private jet and strolled over to the limo. The wind was strong, whipping her raven black, shoulder length hair to fly around her. The chauffeur was holding her door open. He nodded to her and took her hand. He guided her into the back seat and shut the door which made the car shack. Her stomach started to gain butterflies again. She looked around the roomy back seat of the limo. It had a TV screen and a mini fridge. It was just like the many limos she used when she went to award shows or premieres.

Upfront, the chauffeur climbed into his seat. He revved the engine and the vehicle roared to life. The chauffeur looked up at the rear-view mirror and smiled at the girl. "Welcome home…Lady Ozera." The car pulled away to the Court.

"I hate being Queen!" Lissa screamed. It's been three months since she was sworn in. She thought being Queen wouldn't be so bad. Instead, what she found was nothing but piles of paper work. Complaints about how save everything is with Tasha, questions about Jill, and tons of others.

Christian was in the corner of her office leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. A smirk spread across his lips. He loved how she looked when she was annoyed. "You brought this upon yourself. I was highly against it."

"Liar. You know you love Royal Housing," Lissa smiled at him. "I hate all this work. I didn't think being Queen included all of this. I mean I did but not like this…"

"Oh don't worry about it right now," he walked over to her. He knelt down so he was at eye level with her. "I like how we get privacy in here and we have some time…" Taking his hands and placing one on each side. He looked deep in her eyes and she looked deep into his. They brought their lips to each others. It was a soft, passionate kiss at first. Then Lissa, wanting more, deepened it. She circled her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. His hands left her face for her waist. He hoisted her up so he could scoot into the chair and she was now draped over his lap.

"Should we really be doing this? I have a ton of work that I don't want to do, to do," she said. He was running a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Why not? You need a distraction." He slightly bit down on her neck without his teeth. He wasn't going to have a repeat of what happened before.

"Yeah, but still." She ran her hands threw his hair. She leaned her head back so he had better access to kiss her neck and she was just feeling that enlightened. She moaned and could feel him smile against her neck.

"Still nothing." He brought his lips back down hard on hers. They could feel the burning. The love was intensifying between them. They could feel it. He reached for the buttons on the front of her shirt when the door knocked.

They looked at each other and groaned. "Who is it?" Lissa called out. Whoever it was had the worst timing ever. All she asked for was to be able to have time with her hot boyfriend.

" Who else, your Royal Highness?" the all too familiar voice called out.

"Rose," they both said at the same time. "You have the worst timing!" Christian yelled at the door. They untangled their limbs from each other. Lissa was left in the chair and Christian went back to his spot. "Come in"

Rose and Dimitri came into the office. Rose was her usual self while Dimitri was in his guardian mode. When he was in that mode there was no way for anyone to break him. Rose looked around and her gaze flicked between the two.

"Anything I need to know about? You both look like you were having fun," Rose said with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Nothing really, Mom. I was just having fun with my girlfriend if you don't mind," Christian put an emphasis on Mom. Rose glared his way to meet his famous cocky grin.

Rose whipped her head back to Lissa. "Do we really need to keep him? I think I still have the receipt from the pet store."

"HEY! That was just mean," Christian said to Rose threw clenched teeth and a stone-hard glare.

"Rose, that was a bit harsh. But anyway what is that you two want?" Lissa asked.

"Well first of all, since we're your guardians we are suppose to be here. Secondly, they sent word that someone is arriving and they would like for you to come and greet them. Oh and this one," she jabbed her thumb at Christian, "is to come too."

"Well I'm not going to go greet some old bat. There is no need for me to go so I'm not going," Christian pressed his lips into a hard line and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You wanna bet?" Rose took a step towards Christian. Dimitri put a firm arm around her waist. He hadn't said a word or done anything since they arrived. When he had his guardian mode up he didn't budge. "Rose, we didn't come here so you could kill Christian. Your Highness, we really should get going. The car with her is due to come at any minute."

"Dimitri, you know you don't need to call me that. Just call me Lissa. You've know me forever. And yes the _both of us_ shall come and greet this person. Who is it?" Rose shrugged her shoulders. Dimitri shook his head. Lissa didn't want to meet this person anymore than Christian did. She wanted to continue where they left off until they were rudely interrupted. If she was going down, she was bringing him down with her. She rose from her seat and walked over to Christian. "Come on. Lets get this over with. We might actually come to like the person."

"Yeah, I really think that's going to happen," Christian groaned.

The four of them left Lissa's office and made there way to the front gates. When they walked past other Moroi or dhampirs they could feel them staring at them. Some with hate, others with kindness. Rose and Dimitri shook them off. Christian returned the hate looks to the owners and ignored the kind ones. Lissa couldn't help but be alarmed by the looks. She wasn't use to being hated. Yeah, with the whole elections she went through a lot of hate. This feeling deep in her stomach kept telling her that these people were out to get her. She waved it away.

They finally reached the front of the Court. They waited until someone came to greet them. A young Moroi they didn't know but had seen a lot around court. He was in his early twenties. He had golden hair, ocean blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was handsome but Rose and Lissa knew they were both already taken.

"There you are Queen Vasalissa. The person is on her way as we speak. I just spoke with the driver and he said they were just around the corner. And that-Ah! There they are! This way, your Majesty."

They climbed down the marble staircase to the cobble stone like drive. The limo pulled around. The windows were tinted darkly so they couldn't seen in. the girl in the back seat could see them quite well.

"Oh my. There he is. I hope he gives me a chance," the girl prayed under her breath.

The chauffeur got out the low car and walked over to the back door. The group of them stood there waiting with suspension. They desperately wanted to meet this mystery person. The chauffeur took his time walking to the door. When he finally reached the door, everyone drew in a sharp breath. The door opened slowly. The chauffeur placed his hand out and the girl's small, pale hand took it. She climbed out the car. Keeping her eyes down she stood up and straightened herself out. She wore a strapless purple dress that was skin tight at the top and flowed at the bottom. She wore knee-high boots that were sharply pointed and high. When she felt confident enough she took a deep breath and looked up.

When she did, everyone looked taken back. She was stunningly gorgeous. She looked like she's graced covers of magazines. Christian looked at her with complete shock.

"It can't be…" Christian looked the girl up and down. He could feel everyone gaze flicker to him. Lissa's gaze was the most powerful. He didn't need to look at her to know she was confused and maybe a bit hurt he would know such a gorgeous women.

"It can be. It's me, Christian. It's really me, after all these years," the girl said. She had a soft voice. Gentle even. She took a step forward. Christian looked at her and didn't move. He was too much in shock. "Christina…?"

"Yes. I'm here and I-"

"You shouldn't be here. We don't need you here. Leave," Christian said through clenched teeth. His friends were speechless.. They didn't know anything of Christian's relation to this women. Lissa was the first to speak.

"Excuse me, Miss, but may I ask who you are and how you know Christian?'

The women-Christina, Christian had called her- opened her mouth to speak but Christian answered the question for her. "This is Christina Ozera." Christian took a deep breath. It seemed the next part pained him to say. "My sister."

_Dun dun dunnnnnnnn! We finally uncovered the girl's identity. But I have the feeling you guys guessed that from the beginning. I hope you guys liked it. Love it? Hate it? Review! I'll try to update when I get the chance. Ya know, since school and all and they give boat loads of homework -_-. Until next time!_


	2. Who Said Love Doesn't Hurt?

_Unfortunately, VA and the characters are not owned by me. (Except Christine is owned by me, I guess.) They all belong to Richelle Mead, who is awesome! Any songs, lyrics, or movies used in this story also are not owned by me. I'm just the teenager who's using them for this FF. J_

I'm Sorry

Silence.

That's what there was. No one moved. No one spoke. They stared.

Christian's friends looked between the two. They found they did look alike in some ways. They both had that same raven dark, dark as night hair. The piercing ice blue eyes that were hard to find in any other family. They both had the same Moroi height and paleness. However, something about this strange girl's skin was different from the usual Moroi skin. Moroi skin is paler than humans. Not ghastly pale that people would run in terror. Just paler than usual. Christina had a slight tan to her skin.

Lissa looked Christina up and down. Never in a million years would she think there was another Ozera. The girl can't be any more than twenty-three. Christian was eighteen. Lissa did the math in her head and noticed they were at least five years apart. If Christian said his parents tried to kidnap him when he was little, where was his sister during all of that?

"I asked you very nicely to leave. Never come back. Don't you know how much trouble you've already caused everyone? As if people don't look down on me as it is. I don't need you here to make things worse!" Christian hollered at his sister.

"No, no. I heard about everything that happened. I couldn't just leave you and hoped everything was ok. I know how you are Christian. I know you put on the whole act that you are someone who doesn't care about-" Christiana started to explain until she was cut off.

"Don't. Even. Go there. I don't want to hear any of your crap story. I now how you are. Living large in the big city. Very good for you. I don't care. And for your information it's not a front. I'm always like this."

"He is always a smart-ass. I hate it, but yeah. That's out Christian," Rose spoke for the first time. She was slightly shaking. It was a surprise for her to be shaking. She felt like it was huge family moment and they were intruding on them. They seem to be going through a brother-sister-moment. Rose was happy she never had to deal with that.. But when she and Dimitri make it official then she would have tons of sister-in-laws and nieces and nephews.

"He's not like that all the time…," Lissa chimed in. everyone looked at her. This seemed to be an awkward moment. It was true though. Christian was one of those sweet guys with his girl but tough around others. Especially when they were alone…

Christina started to laugh. Not one of those side laughs where people fake them. A full on laugh. She threw her head back. She wrapped her hands around her stomach.

They looked at her in shock. What was so funny? Had they missed something? When her head was back they caught a glance of her fangs. Yep, defiantly a Moroi.

"That's my Christian alright. Tough on the outside but a real sweetie I on the inside," Christina giggled.

Christian narrowed his gaze at his sister. He hadn't seen he since she left when she was eighteen. Christian didn't now the details of why she left, but it saddened him. He was so close with his sister. For her to just up and leave was…heartbreaking. She guided him threw everything. Mom and dad. She didn't help him through that. He was only five and she was ten. She did try to protect him from them but she was quickly defeated. At that age he thought it was just that feeling you get when you know its safe with your parents. However, as he go older he realized she dumped him on their parents to be turned. She didn't care one ounce about him. It was all up to Aunt Tasha. She raised them just to have one kid screw her over.

"Since we are talking about 'fronts'. How about you? This isn't at all how you dress." He motioned to her outfit. He had a point she had to admit. She was uncomfortable in this outfit. "The last time I saw you, you wore a T-Shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. What were on your feet again? Oh, yeah. Converse! Not heels. You despised heels! Plus you are not a nice person for one thing."

"Ok." It was as simple as that. A simple word can mean a lot. Christina didn't have a expression on her face. She kept her gaze locked on Christian. Her jaw started to lock. Her lips started to lift into smile. Not the type of smile you flash on picture day. The smile you give someone you want to kill. "You want the old me back? Fine. This is the real mean! I only did this little charade for you, Christian. I thought you would respect me more if I looked and acted more royal."

"Well." Christian looked at her. He had so many words to say to her. He couldn't say them all to her. He felt his eyes start to water up. _No! I don't cry. I can't cry over _her," he thought to himself. "That just gives me another reason to hate you." He whipped his head to the side to shield every ones view of his tears that started to run down his face. He turned on his heels and ran back into the Court and disappeared through the door.

"God, he's still the little boy I left with Aunt Tasha. He will never change," Christina said under her breathe. The heads of Christian's friends were still turned to the door he ran through. She hated to pretend she was someone she wasn't.

"Wow. Who knew he actually had feelings," Rose thought. In all her years, she though it would be impossible for Christian to have any other emotions besides hate, loving, and sarcasm.

"Roza. He hides them. He doesn't like to show them off so people find him weak. It's a hard but good thing to do," Dimitri replied. He hadn't said much about this. He looked at the whole situation and just left it to be. He was use to sibling fighting. He and his sisters got into tons of them growing up. He would always lose to them since he was the only boy. A boy shouldn't fight over the stupidest of things. They need to just let it be sometimes. He learned that lesson well growing up.

"I need to check up on Christian…" Lissa was still looking at the door. She couldn't bring herself to look at _her. _She brought pain to Christian. Pain that no one not even Lissa has seen in Christian in forever. "Rose. Dimitri. Can you escort her to her chamber. I…have to…"

Rose and Dimitri just nodded at Lissa. They didn't need to ask or press her for details. They watched her has she disappeared running through the door calling out for Christian. Rose and Dimitri shared a moment of eye contact. They didn't need to speak to know what the other was thinking. They just knew. They turned their bodies towards Christina who looked a little pissed by what happened but also looked…sad.

"If you would follow us, Lady Ozera, we will escort you to your chamber," Dimitri motioned her to followed.

"Don't need to tell me twice," was all she replied with.

* * *

Christian dragged his feet around the Court. After the scene, he ran himself into the Court. He couldn't stand to look at her for another second. She abandoned him once he did not want that to happen again. She was the most bile, ruthless person he knew. She was important to the world of the mortals. Not to him or the Moroi or Dhampirs. She was nothing.

He had no idea where to go. He just wanted to stay away from everyone. Even Lissa.

Oh, god. Lissa.

She must be pained. She never seen him like that. He felt ashamed now. They'd come so far in this relationship and it seemed it took five minutes to destroy all the love and work it took. He leaned against the wall to his right. He had no idea where is long legs had taken him. He looked at his surroundings and saw he was in the hallway that was near the ballroom. He rolled his head back against the wall and slowly closed his eyes. He recalled the scene in his head.

Christina. Long, dark hair falling to her shoulders. She must have cut it. The lat time he saw her, not in person, her hair was to her mid-back. That outfit. She never wore clothing like that. He wasn't sure if she changed into for other occasions but he _knew _she didn't were that on her own time. Dresses she despised. Whenever when they were little and they had to wear formal clothing for something she would alternate them. She would rip it up and add new fabrics that were darkly colored and seemed even morbid.

He knew she had this whole image that she was a mixy-matchy type of girl with her moods. She wasn't all goth/emo all the time. She had her soft moments when she cared, she had her wild, outrageous moments when she didn't care and just was herself. She lived in the now. She didn't think about the future or the consequences of her actions. That probably was a listen for her to leave.

He felt like yelling. Punching something. He wanted to take away the pain and anger he had boiling up inside him. He just wanted to get all this out of him.

And so he did.

He punched the wall across from him. He yelled with every punch he did. His hands were screaming out in pain. He ignored it. He kept empting out his anger through his hands and his mouth. His throat started to burn with such an intensity he couldn't describe it. His mouth became dry. Blood started to drip from his hands, onto the wall, and down the wall to the floor. He didn't care. He just wanted to get rid of this anger and be rid of her. He would have continued if he didn't hear his name called.

"CHRISTIAN!" Lissa cried. She ran to him. His pounding on the wall had stopped and he hadn't noticed. He couldn't feel his hands. Lissa draped her arms around him. "Stop this. Your hurting yourself."

"Lissa." He said her name softly. She buried her head into his back. "I…" Christian dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Lissa fell with him.

"Why are you doing this? You don't need to for her. Not for her," Lissa's voice was shaky as she tried to calm Christian.

"You don't understand. You never did and never will. Just stay out of it. I don't want you to get hurt because of me," Christian said in a soft whisper.

"What are you talking about. That girl hurt you and-," she looked down at his hands. She gasped. "Oh my God. Christian." She looked up at the dent he had created with his fists in the wall. She looked back at him. He never looked at him the whole time and still wouldn't bring his eyes to hers. She held his hands in her own. She cradled them and brought them to her cheek. He quickly snatched them away.

"No. no, I can't right now. I just need to be alone to calm down. I'm not mad at you or Rose and Dimitri. This is all about Christina. I just need to collect myself. Lissa look at me." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. He saw her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. He hated to see her like this but he had to. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to walk around and free my mind of all worries I have. I'll be back in an hour. Two hours tops. I just need to clear my head. Lissa, I love you so much. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I love you too, Christian." She couldn't contain herself anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down and crush his lips down on hers. He tasted so sweet like honey. She could smell the faint smell of the saltiness on him and the smell of all of him. She pulled him down harder and brought their bodies together so there was no air between them. She tasted of salt to him from all the tears she cried. He encircled her waist with his arms. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek. He licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth for him to slip his tongue inside. Their tongues pressed against each other.

As soon as the kiss started, it ended. He pulled away. He looked away from her. He didn't want the kiss to be over but he had to. He stood up and turned his back to Lissa who was still on the floor weeping. "Don't worry. I'll be back. You may not want to wait up for me…" Then he walked away. He couldn't believe what he did. He loved her. Your not suppose to leave someone you love alone in a time of need. He kept his body straight and head high. Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

She folded herself over onto her lap and cried. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. She felt sick. This is the worst anyone can feel. Christian rounded the corner, stopped and leaned against the wall. Tears started to cascade down his cheeks.

* * *

The walk to Christina's chambers felt to drag on forever. Rose and Dimitri were tense. Christina was just behind them. They could feel the presence of her anger.

"Did you know Christian had a sibling?" Rose whispered to Dimitri.

"No. I've never heard them talk of such a thing. It seems she's done something that is so unheard of they never talk of her," Dimitri replied in a whisper.

"Hmm, kinda makes me want to ask Christian about it. But I'll wait," Rose sighed.

"Roza, don't press Christian. He will tell us when he wants to. Besides, we have to find Lissa and see if she is alright. don't forget they are our first priority then comes us and out needs," Dimitri smiled when he said that. Rose loved that smile. It was one of the rare ones he never uses. She wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Uh, I'm still here and I can hear you. I'm not deaf. I didn't spontaneously combust. If your going to be doing that, get a room," Christina spat at them. She never want to see others all lovey dovey. She went down the road of too many heartbreaks that she wanted nothing to do with them. Love was a waste.

"Sor-ry. Didn't know that we were dealing with a Love Hater. We'll just use your chamber then for…a little fun," Rose smirked at Christina. Christina glared at her. She couldn't believe that such a girl existed. Christina already didn't like this girl.

"What are your names? If I am to be around you guys a lot , can I at least know your names?" Christina asked with kindness concealing her anger.

"I'm Rose Hathaway. And this guy is Dimitri Belikov. I'm Lissa's, the girl that ran after Christian and is dating him, guardian and he's Christian's guardian. Just for the record, he's mine. If you do one thing, I'll broke that pretty, little face of yours. You got that?" Dimitri slightly blushed. Of course, they couldn't see since they were walking and he wasn't facing them.

"Oh, please. I thought you called me a Love Hater? I'm not looking for love anytime soon. And no offense, but your not my type. But, Lissa… that rings a bell. Oh wait, Lissa as in Vasalissa? Vasalissa Dragomir, the new queen? Wow, so that's who's running this dump."

"What did you say? Why I oughta…"

"Oughta what?"

"Ought to get you to your chamber," Dimitri chimed in. "Oh, and here we are. It's right here."

They walked up to a door that was cherry wood. It had the inscription of GUEST CHAMBER on it. They opened the door slowly and it creaked loudly. It looked like an apartment. Not one of those regular apartments. One of those fancy, New York City apartments. It had a living room with a plasma flat screen TV. A half kitchen with Stainless Steel Appliances. A dinning area was just near the kitchen. The bedroom was off the living room to the right. It had a king size bed, a desk that had a laptop, and a dresser. Christina's luggage was on top of the bed. A full bathroom was attached to the bedroom. In it was a jet tub and a glass in cased shower.

Rose let out a whistle. "Nice place they gave you. You must be important to get this room. This is almost has good as Lissa and Christian's place."

"Are you serious? Of course I'm important. Do have any idea who I am?" Christina scoffed, offended.

"Oh, really? How?"

"Jeez. This is something I left. I'm Christina. As in the Christina that sings and acts. You probably don't know me since your so warped into the whole Moroi and Dhampir world."

Rose looked at her with a blank expression. Then as if a light when on in her head and her eyes widened.

_So thats what she is. A singer and an actress i wounder what sounds she shall sing for us. Lmao. I get a lot of my insperation from my school life and friends. Thanks to them. Lets say a love that shall occur in here is going to somewhat represent me and my crush. Who doesnt know i like him. and i'm EXTREMLY shy around him so im going to express that with one of the characters. I'm not telling who... Thanks!_


	3. ET

Unfortunately, VA and the characters are not owned by me. They all belong to Richelle Mead, who is awesome! Any songs, lyrics, or movies used in this story also are not owned by me. I'm just the teenager who's using them for this FF. J

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School and all.(Tons of activities D:) I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I make. Sorry, I spelled Lissa's name wrong. Can't believe I did. Not Vasalissa. But Vasalisa! Get it? Lol. Well I'll stop annoying you with this and just leave you with the story. The button to review is right there. Just move the mouse a little closer. Closer…closer… Right there! don't forget to review or add to favs!:J

It's a long one so your welcome you guys! Lmao :D

I'm Sorry

Christian's stomach was in a bunch of knots. Painful, gut wrenching knots.

He deserved and he knew it.

He didn't know what he did. What he had become. How could he have do what he did to Lissa? She was blaming everything on herself. She did nothing wrong. The look her face pained him.

Puffy, red, eyes. Tear streaked cheeks. Her hair flat and limp. Shaking like a new born calf. He hated her like that. Pain filled Lissa pained him. He couldn't get the look of her out of his head. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. Dazzling gem-green eyes. Platinum silky blond hair. Her lean body usually full of energy was frail-weak.

He looked up for the first time since he left Lissa in the hall. He found his feet carried him to the gardens. The gardens extended for about one acre of the back of the Court. It was filled with mazes formed from the hedges. Statues were scattered over the gardens representing each Queen or King. They will soon be making one for Lissa…

She will look like a goddess, Christian thought.

He walked around the gardens. He saw many statues. Some he recognized, some he didn't. One he knew instantly.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me! That can't be…oh god!" He exploded in laughter. The statue was of Tatiana. She seemed it was meant to be an interpretation of her as Aphrodite. A toga was draped over her not so lean body. Her hair was up in a messy bun that did not look good on her. The face of the statue was…weirdly put together. The nose was long and ended in a sharp point. The cheek bones were put a bit to high. The eyes were huge and pointed. The mouth…it was like the lips your Aunt Mona has when she tries to kiss you. If you didn't know who it was, you would think it was a peacock woman.

That was what Christian needed. Something to bring a smile to his turned down lips. He continued his stroll around the gardens. He never got the chance to go all over it and really search it. The garden was filled with flowers in full bloom that you would probably not find in this hemisphere. Topiaries he found here and there.

Then he came to a lake. The lake had fountains shaped like dolphins spurting water out of their mouths. In the middle of the lake was a little piece of land. An island?, he wondered. Connecting the pieces of land was a narrow bridge. The bridge was polished stone. It seemed it was made a very long time ago. Christian crept up to it with caution. He never knew just how big the Court could be.

He marched slowly across the bridge. He looked out towards the lake. It seemed real peaceful. The lake seemed to stretched out forever. The sun covered by clouds glistened slightly on the top layer of the lake. A slight movement caught his eye. His eyes narrowed on the movement to find fish. Fish of all sizes and colors swam freely through the lake.

Christian smiled. "I wonder who takes care of all of this…" he wondered aloud.

He finally reached the island in the middle of the lake. It wasn't really big. Just enough room for about thirty people. There were flowers all over. He wasn't the flower type but he knew Lissa loved them. In the middle of the island was a gazebo. It was spotless white. The top was domed and pillars extended down to the base of the gazebo. The inside base was a light brown that looked like it had never been stepped on. He stepped up to it with caution, but he did not step on it.

"Hmm. This could be a nice place for our wedding. That is when I get the courage to ever ask her… Huh, what's this?" Christian averted his gaze from the structure and to a shiny object.

Hidden in a tangle of bushes was a plaque. Brightly, polished gold sat on red oak wood. He dusted it off a bit to read the engraved script. It read:

This may look like a place that is nice

But you may want to take this advice

Here, in this place is where your nightmares come to life

They become so real it pierces you like a knife

You have been warned

When you let your imagination go wild, they are born

"Well, that's not creepy at all. What a piece of crap," Christian mumbled. He was never the type to give in to things that's suppose to spook you. Growing up lie he did you tend to not care about other things. Not like his sister wasn't enough.

He headed back towards the bridge but he didn't see it. He look around and it wasn't anywhere to be found. "How can a huge bridge disappear?" he wondered aloud.

Out of no where a silvery mist started to form around the island. It was deep and Christian couldn't see anything. He lifted his shaky hand up, but he couldn't see it. He started to walk around very slowly with caution. He didn't know where on the island he was. For all he knew he could be right next to the ledge.

His eyes began to water, his vision became blurry. He stopped to wipe the water away and the tears that escaped his eyes. A strong, pungent smell crawled up his nose. It didn't smell good. It smelled like a dead body rotting.

"What's happening? I can barely see or breath," he chocked out. Sickness flowed through him. He couldn't stand this feeling. He dropped to his knees. He curling into a small ball. The position he was in was a lot like the one he left Lissa in.

"Oh, Christian! Are you alright? Let me help," the soft spoken voice cried out.

"Don't! You mustn't do anything to him," said a hard toned voice.

"Who's there?" Christian yelled. He looked around but say no one. Then a blue glow shined behind his head. He slowly turned his head to it. He didn't avert his gaze to it until he was good and read. He looked up and say two glowing blue figures.

* * *

"You want us to believe that you are Christina? How stupid do I look?" Rose said in a you're-not-fooling-me tone.

"Do you really want me to answer that? 'Cause so far of what I've seen of you, I'm not afraid to answer. And yeah, I'm Christina," Christina implied.

"I-never mind. If you are Christina then prove it."

"How?"

"You guys don't need to fight to prove anything," Dimitri urged. He watched from the sidelines this argument between the two unfold. He wanted to see just how far they would take it. It was strange to him just how much they were alike. Rose had finally met her match. Well, besides me that is, he smiled in his head. Dimitri walked over to Rose and wrapped is arms around her. He bent his head down to his girlfriend's ear. "Just let her be. She can say whoever she is. Lets leave her and find Lissa and Christian and make sure they are alright. We've had a rough day; I probably need to help you relax tonight…" his warm breath rolled over her ear.

"I think I'd like that." Rose stole a quick kiss from Dimitri.

"Again, I'm right here. Jeez, somebody gag me," Christina scoffed.

"With pleasure." Dimitri had let go of Rose and was standing by her side. He narrowed his eyes at her and she returned a mischief grin. "Ok, I still don't believe you. If you are the real deal, sing 'your' song ET." Rose made air quotes around the word your.

"All of it or just the chorus?" Christina asked.

"Uh, the beginning to the end of the first chorus."

"Ok." Christina took a deep breath. She hadn't sung that song in a long time. It was one of her favorite songs though. She shook herself out. Then she began to sing:

(A/N: Lets not forget this isn't my song! :D I love this song! 'ET' by Katy Perry)

Your so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I floating. Leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid. Your not like the others

Futuristic lover. Different DNA

They don't understand you

You're from a whole other world. A different dimension

You open my eyes. And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim. Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien. Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial

The song ended. She was out of breath. She hadn't sung in a while. She wasn't suppose to head back to the studio for work on another album for a couple of weeks. Creating the song was fun. They didn't let anything prevent them from just going with it. Christina could remember Dylan drooling over how she sang the song. But she didn't want to ruin anything the band had just to please one of them. She closed her eyes. She needed to calm down her breathing. She was suppose to not strain her voice when on 'break.' Except she wouldn't call it a break since she still had tons of stuff to do. Christina barely knew how was able to squeeze in a long stay at Court. She was just happy she was able to.

Rose was in complete, utter shock. So shocked her eyes popped out of their sockets and her jaw dropped to the ground. Christina's singing of 'ET' was just like the song she and Lissa listened to all the time. Whenever she heard the song she would thin of her and Dimitri together. When she and him were together things weren't always gentle… Rose gave Christina a once over. When she actually took a slow, close look at this celebrity in front of her she could see the Christina. Christina's look was alternative. Mostly sticking to the middle of pop and rock. Her hair was usually messy black but in a good way. Just like the argument the two siblings had, she did usually where a T-shirt, jeans, and mostly Converse. That is except, of course, she had to dress up for an award ceremony or something of that matter. The band she joined with, The Vibe, a hot boy group, blend together. She doesn't were a bright neon colors and they were black. They blended dark colors.

Dimitri took the girls singing to heart in a way. She had a good talent of course. He was never into the laud music that gave him headaches like the age group of today was into. He was more of the calm relaxing type. Or what Rose referred to as being 'Zen.' the girl had guts he'd give her that. She had the courage to follow her dreams. Something rarely happens at Court.

"How did you…?" Dimitri asked puzzled. He felt like he was mimicking Rose. With her curiosity and need to know.

"Well, it wasn't easy and it takes forever to explain and I really don't like to repeat myself. So I'd rather just get everyone in a room and say it at once."

"No prob, I guess. I'm kinda sorry I was snippy at you," Rose apologized. Dimitri whipped his head and widened his eyes in shock. Never had he heard Rose apologize to anyone. Rose narrowed her yes at him. "Shut up." She turned back to Christina. "How is that no one knows that you aren't a Moroi?"

"Oh, that," Christina giggled. She loved how everyone drooled over her vampirism looks. She was the envy of all the girls. All the guys wanted her. She was a superstar to the humans and like their God. She loved every last bit of it. Except when she came back to Court. There she was a normy. She didn't stand out. She blended in and she didn't like to blend in. she was usually a Chinese Fighter Fish in a school of gold fish. Here, she was in a school of all Chinese Fighter Fish. "Well, you know how we're trained to talk without showing our fangs?" Rose and Dimitri nodded. "I just do that. With a little more effort. Since I have to open my mouth a lot and wide."

(A/N: Thinking about that now that sounds wrong. Lol.)

"Wow…" Rose and Dimitri said simultaneously. They couldn't think of how hard it must be to be her. But Rose thought it must be even awesome to be around a lot of hot guys and get tons of cash. "What's it like being around the guys?" Dimitri had a comment to say to that, but kept his mouth shut.

"Eh. There cool, I guess. I mean I've been around them forever. You tend to get use to it. And the whole 'How is it being the only girl?' thing, yeah its fine. We treat each other equal. Well maybe besides Dylan, the baby of the group." Christina laughed. She started to wonder about her friends.

"Oooh, Dylan. He's adorable! He's cute, but not hot cute. The rest are awesome. Am I starting to sound like a crazed fan. Well, I am but I mean-I shouldn't-I-forget it. I'll just shut up." Rose was always the feisty, cool girl. She hated it when she lost that when something awe-struck her.

"I'm starting to feel this isn't my type of conversation. I'll leave you two be," Dimitri implied. He was starting to get a little awkward of Rose falling head over heels for guys her own age. They were official. But he couldn't help but have slight twist in his stomach say that he was taking away her teen years. She rejected that he was taking them away but he couldn't help but feel he was.

"Actually, not to be rude, could you both leave. I had a long plane ride and I'm drained. I'm really starting to hate my outfit and I want to burn these shoes. If you don't mind, leave me in peace." Christina shoved the two out the door. "Thanks. Have fun you two!" She slammed the door in their faces.

"Well, she certainly has a certain charm about her," Dimitri said.

"Yeah. She's defiantly not Little Miss Sunshine, that's for sure. But I…kind of like her," Rose admitted. She could see herself in the other girl. As weird as that maybe for her. She had a feeling that it's going to be an interesting couple of weeks. "I'm gonna go find Lissa. You can go find Christian."

"Wouldn't they be together?"

"Let me see-oh yeah. The bonds gone. Damn. I'm going to have to get use to that. I'll go by friend instincts. I get the feeling they're separated. Catch ya in a few!" Rose had turned away and was ready to find her friend. A firm hand grasped her arm and spun her around. She was locked in an embrace of Dimitri's strong arms.

"Wait. I haven't been able to give you a good kiss in a while." he latched his lips against hers. Rose smiled against his lips and locker her arms around his neck. He put a firm hand on both of her hips. It was true. They hadn't kiss-like a suck each others face off-in forever. They sleep in the same room and bed. They have tons of opportunities to join together. But Rose was healing for a while so they couldn't do it the. They started up their guarding duties so that made them tired. This moment of being together someway made them both very happy. Rose brought her chest closer to his so they were right on each other. She crushed his lips down harder on hers so she could taste him. Their tongues were already a tangle mess. Dimitri pulled away slowly. "Ok. Lets not forget we're on duty. We don't want to get caught up in the moment."

Rose pouted. "What's wrong, Comrade? Afraid of being caught by the big bad wolf?" She sighed. "Fine. We'll just pick this up later." Rose pecked a quick kiss on Dimitri's swollen lips and ran off to find Lissa.

Rose had no idea where to go. Without the bond, she felt useless. She was usually the person that knew everything about Lissa. Nothing of hers was a secret to Rose. But now she felt like everyone else. The Court was huge and easy for someone to get lost. She felt like she had been walking forever when someone walking caught her eye. They weren't stable walking. They had a slight wobble to their step. Their hair was a platinum blond. They were looking down the whole time. They looked like they'd been through hell. When the person finally looked up, Rose's brown eyes met the other person's jade green ones.

Lissa.

"Lissa! Are you ok? What happened? Where's Christian?" Rose didn't even realize she was spitting out questions at record speed. When her friend was hurt she was pissed.

"Rose…," Lissa chocked out. She was still in shock over what unfolded between her and Christian. Lissa had lost her balance and was headed for the floor. She would have hit her head on the floor but Rose caught her just in time. "He…Christian…he," Lissa sobbed. She couldn't say the words. She broke down in tears on Rose's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Rose.

They had ended up in an awkward position that was halfway in a seating position. Rose guided them down to the cold tile floors. Rose was happy no one was around. Since Lissa had became Queen it was high school all over again. Gossip, rumors, you name it and they do it now. Just when they thought they were leaving all that behind.

"Shh, Lissa. It's going to be alright. It'll be alright. Tell Rose all about it."

And she did. Lissa told Rose everything. From her finding Christian punching a hole in a wall to him leaving him leaving her on the cold, hard floor. Rose was pissed. She never liked Christian that much. He always had a temper and Rose was always a little cautious about it. She was going to have a little chat with Sunny Boy…

"Rose! Lissa!"

Rose turned her head and Lissa slowly lifted her head up like it weighted a ton. A throbbing started in her head. She just wanted to sleep and deal with everything later. Dimitri was running down the hall to them at break neck speed.

"Dimitri, what's wrong?" Rose shrieked. Dimitri was wearing a concerned look on his face. Something else was there that Rose had hardly ever seen on Dimitri's face…fear. If that was on his face then something bad must have had happened.

"Is Lissa ok?" he asked. Of course that's what he would do if he saw out Queen on the floor bawling her eyes out, Rose thought.

"Yeah. It's uh…" Rose looked down at Lissa. Lissa gave a slight shake of her head no. "It's a girl thing. Don't worry about it. What's your problem?"

"It's Christian. I can't find him anywhere."

_What have those things done to our Christian! D: Hmmm what should happen next? Any ideas? R&R! Sorry if there are any wrong lyrics! Lots of different places gave me a lot of different lyrics. Could you guys review please! Lol until next time! (If i don't post for awhile don't stalk me and then kill me :))_


	4. Tourniquet

_**Unfortunately, VA and the characters are not owned by me. (Besides Christina and her band mates.) They all belong to Richelle Mead, who is awesome! Any songs, lyrics, or movies used in this story also are not owned by me. I'm just the teenager who's using them for this FF. **__**J**_

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Come on guys review, I wanna know your feedback on things! I am happy with the amount of you that are reading this. I thought no one would read it, but thanks guys! **_

_**I thought about it and why not do shout outs? So shout out to:**_

_**EmerytheFrog, lorin-nicole, and dimka-roza-belikova**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. I also wanted to say that I posted a new FanFic. It's a crossover of The Mortal Instruments and Blood+ called Sanctuary. If you're interested then check it out ;D. You don't have to know the book series or the anime/manga, but still check it out. Now, I'll get out of your hair with this long Author Note. So here you go Chapter 4, Tourniquet.**_

I'm Sorry

"What do you mean 'you can't find him?' It's Christian, not a lost puppy. It's not like he can go wandering off too far. I doubt he was able to get out," Rose scolded. It was true. Since everyone learned that Tasha was the one to kill Tatiana, most of the Ozeras were watched with a close eye. It wasn't fair to suspect that all of the Ozeras were evil. Tasha just made the bad decision that affected them all.

"I _mean_ he is no where to be found. I looked just about everywhere. The ball room, the hall, Lissa's office, and their bedroom. Not there. Not anywhere. It's almost like he vanished," Dimitri sighed. He was starting to freak out. Never had he done something like this on his time. He was always so aware of the Moroi he was protected. Not just of the Moroi but of everything. Surroundings, especially.

Lissa picked up her throbbing head from being encased in Rose's shoulder. Her cheeks were sticky from the tears she shed for Christian.

And Christina.

She was neglected most of her life. She was hated. Plus, in a way she was disowned from everyone. No connections with other Moroi. She was surrounded by only humans. Did she even have guardians? Probably not. She wasn't "important enough" to get even one. She was dazed but then suddenly made sense of what Rose and Dimitri were talking about. She was frustrated and angered. She wanted her voice to come out like a Queen. However, it came out as a whine. "What? Christian…he's missing? No, no. he can't be. He's around her somewhere. I know him, he didn't go too far. Just somewhere to cool off."

"Well, that just cuts it down to about hundred places. Yeah that's going to make finding him _much_ easier," Rose said with much sarcasm in her.

"Roza." Dimitri gave Rose a stern look. She wasn't always the good type to be calm and gentle with others. "Don't worry. Lissa. I'll make sure to find him as soon as I can. Would you like to be escorted back to your room? Or would you rather come with us?"

"No, you should go to your bed Lissa. I know you wanna see Christian right now. But you like this isn't what he needs right now. He's messed up already. He doesn't need to see you like this. It'll just tear him apart more. Go to your room and sleep it off. I feel like a peer mediator. Sorry, I'm stealing your drift," Rose smiled at Dimitri. Rose knew Christian (not as good as Lissa, of course) but he was like a bird.

You know that birds most of the time fly South for the winter. But Christian was that bird that didn't. He didn't fly South. Then the next year he does. You can just never know with him. He was unpredictable. Lissa was the one that knew his flight patterns. She knew when and where he was. When she was at the state she is now, she didn't know his flight patterns. It was like a bunch of circles.

` "But I… You're right. I should get some rest. Plus the amount of work I have to do. I'm starting to get an extreme throbbing in my head. I'll go to my room. You guys go look for Christian. I'll be fine on my own so stop giving me that look, Rose." Rose was giving Lissa the eyes that little kid gets when they see their mom sick in bed and might be dieing. "I'm not dieing Rose. I'll live. Go. Go find Christian. I'll lead myself to my room."

Lissa slowly stood up. She stumbled a little at the beginning. Her knees where still very weak. Before she could fall on Rose, Dimitri's hand shot out and caught her. He guided her in the right direction toward her room.

When she was a fair distance away from them and closer to her room, Rose and Dimitri started their excursion around the Court. Just like Dimitri said, Christian was no where to be found. They decided that maybe he went for a walk outside on the grounds of Court. They walked outside and found themselves in the gardens. Not many people went to the gardens. There was nothing much to do. The only time people came was when they were revealing the latest of the statues.

"When is the next statue revealing?" Rose asked with wonder. She never did ever see one. She really wanted to see one and especially Lissa's.

"I'm not sure. Lissa will probably get back to you on that." Dimitri was in his guardian mode. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings unless they posed a threat. He loved Rose. A lot. It's just when he was doing his job, he didn't talk. Just watched.

They walked around a bit more. Still no sign of Christian.

"Christian! Christian! Fire Boy!" Rose called out. That earned her a snicker from Dimitri. "Hey, what's that?" Dimitri's was referring to the sudden coldness. It was becoming darkering and wasn't just the cause of the moon rising and the sun setting.

"Whatever it is, I'm not getting a good vibe about this…," Rose trailed of.

* * *

"Is someone there? Lissa? Rose? Dimitri? Anyone?" Christina called out. He saw the blue figures. Both of them. He tried to ignore them and force himself not to believe they were there.

"Yes, dear. We're here, Christian," the soft spoken, feminine voice said.

"Moira. Be careful. We don't really know what it is we are doing," the manly voice scolded.

"Oh, be quiet, Lucas. You can't tell me how to communicate to my child. I am his mother. I have my motherly instincts. When I know my little boy is in trouble, he's in trouble. Christian, do you know who we are?"

Christian was frozen in his place. His mouth was wide open, but no words came out. He was in shock. These blue figures were speaking. He looked at them more closely. They appeared to be a woman and a man. The woman had long raven black hair. She had a nice, heart shaped face. She gave off the energy of a loving mother would. She was wearing a long gown that looked like something you would see angels wearing in heaven. The man wore the same. His looked more manly though. He looked a bit like Christian. In the creepy way. The man had a slight mustache and beard combo that made him look like a dad.

"Am I suppose to? Why do you keep calling me 'your child' and that you're my mother?" Christian choked out. Christian was still on the ground looking up at the ghostly figures.

"Well, Christian, we are…your very personal guardians. We watch over you. We aren't like the dhampir guardians. We can't protect you from Strigoi. Only…other certain things. You can think of us as you're parents and you our child. Don't worry we have…nothing to do with your real parents," the man spoke the last part as if it was pained for him to say. He turned his head slightly away from Christian and averted his gaze.

The women put a small hand on the man's broad shoulder. He didn't flinch. "What Lucas is trying to say is that we are like you're parents since we are to protect you from other things. Don't ask what kind of other things. It's just other things you don't ever want to think of. You know that plaque you saw before?" Christian hesitated. Was this all a dream and he needed to be pinched to wake up? He though back to the plaque and the words were playing in his head: _This may look like a place that is nice. But you may want to take this advice. Here, in this place is where your nightmares come to life. They become so real it pierces you like a knife. You have been warned. When you let your imagination go wild, they are born._ Was this an example of it?He lifted his head up and brought it back down.

"Letting you're imagination go wild can be a blessing and a dreadful curse. Be careful when you are here. Especially when you're alone. If you're thoughts get to crazy…"She cut herself of by dropping her head, shutting her eyes, and giving her head a slight shake. "Just promise us you'll be careful. Oh silly me. My brain must be going again. I forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Moira and this is Lucas. You may call us by our names or you may call us mother and father."

"Uh… I think I'll pass on the father mother thing." Christian shuddered. They were strange in the good way. They sent a pleasant chill through Christian's body and the feel of safety. "Do you mind not calling me your child either? It makes me feel weird."

"As you wish. I think someone or more people are looking for you. If I'm not mistaken I believe it is two people looking for you." Luca's cold stare came back. An illusion of his face becoming darkly clouded appeared. "No one should learn of what you just did or saw. Tell no one about us. This little island here, it's not real," Lucas said in a more cheerful tone. Not too cheerful. The type that's forced.

"What do you mean it's not real? I'm standing on solid ground. At least, I think it's solid. What's so wrong about telling people? Besides the fact, that they'll think I belong in an insane asylum," Christian chuckled.

Lucas looked at Christian with stern eyes. In the blink of an eye, he was towering over Christian with fire in his eyes. Moira came up behind Lucas and swatted him on the arm like he was a little kid. He cooled down quickly. "Sorry, Christian." Lucas turned away and slowly began to disappear.

Christian felt guilty. He don't know why. He just did. "Is he…"

"Oh, yes. He's just a little grumpy. He's new to this. Interacting with a living person. So am I, but I have more control." Moira giggled. "Well, just don't tell anyone about this." She was cut off by the shout of Christian's name.

"Christian!" yelled Rose.

"Lord Ozera!" called out Dimitri.

"You now he doesn't like that," Rose smirked at Dimitri.

"Oh, yeah. Christian! How's that?" Dimitri chuckled.

"Those are my friends," Christian informed Moira.

"I know. Don't tell them anything, ok? Can you promise me that?" Moira's eyes looked worry. There were things Christian didn't need to know or his friends.

Christian gazed into her worry filled eyes. He didn't want to harm a woman the was kind to him. She had the same kind and tender heart of a mother. He nodded his head yes. "I-I promise." His voice was shaky. He was doubtful of his decision, but for some reason he trusted Moira. Even Lucas.

Moira smiled a warm smile. She lifted her arms up to hug Christian but then thought against. With one last smile and a glint in her eyes, she vanished. All around Christian, it started to spin. He slammed his eyes shut and crouched on the ground in a small ball.

When he reopened his eyes he was on the ground in the gardens. He lifted his body into a seated position. He looked around and found he was by the statue of the cheap imitation of Aphrodite in the form of Tatiana. He looked up and saw it was night time. Everyone must be up by now. The other people in the hallways when they were walking were either dhampirs or just wanderers. Then he heard his name called.

"Christian? Christian! Oh thank God, we found you. We've been freaking out about where you went. We thought you were just wandering around. Christina arriving we thought you were upset by that. On top of that, Lissa's-" Rose rambled on.

"Lissa? Lissa! Is she alright?" Christian started to freak out. The mention of her name filled him with nervousness and guilt. Had he hurt her deeply?

"Yes, Lissa is ok. She's sleeping right now. At least, she should be sleeping in your chambers," Dimitri informed.

"Don't worry, Christian. She's going to be fine and she recovers quickly. Come on, give me your hand." Christian lifted his gaze to Rose's hand. He ever so slowly lifted his hand to hers. They gripped each other's hand and soon Christian was on his feet again. He was wobbly and Rose stepped under his arm. She gave Christian's hand a slight squeeze and Dimitri led the way back towards Court.

Christian thought back to the encounter he had with Moira and Lucas. They were so friendly. Well, at least Moira was. Lucas had a slight distant feel to him. It seemed, to Christian, that the ghost was hiding something and Moira knew it. A chill crept up Christian's spine and he shivered.

"You ok? You're shivering," Rose questioned.

"Yeah, I'm good," Christian lied. He was cold. Just not cold due to slight nippiness in the weather. The cold he was feeling was fear. As the moon started to rise higher in the sky, his stomach climbed higher in his throat.

* * *

"Thank God, I'm out of that hideous outfit. I'm going to have to talk to Amber about it next time I see her. Whenever that is," Christina grumbled to herself. Finally she was alone in the spacious, modern apartment like chamber. It was a large place for one person. She switched from the painful and skin burning clothes into her midnight blue bathrobe.

She walked around a bit and explored the room. There wasn't much.

It had a living room that was filled with high-end pieces of furniture with a plasma flat screen TV. A half kitchen with Stainless Steel Appliances was off of the living room. A dinning area was just near the kitchen. It wasn't a big space. It was a small corner with an expensive table and set of chairs. The bedroom was off the living room to the right. It had a king size bed, a desk that had a laptop, and a dresser. Christina's luggage was on top of the bed and was now opened with clothes spilling out. A full bathroom was attached to the bedroom. In it was a jet tub and a glass incased shower.

She walked barefoot back into the living room and fell onto the couch. She laid out on it and clicked the TV on. Just as she guessed, nothing was on. She turned to Hit Music, the television station that shows hip music videos. The words, _She's a pistol, pointing at me, smoking' from her head to her feet,_ made her think of all band friends. Honor Society was a good friend to Christina and the Vibe. Christina had a smile playing at her lips. The band said they made the song for her since she shot them all down when they asked her out. She learned her lesson with that one person to never give your heart to someone.

The song came to a close. The screen flashed black, then a girl with a long black dress appeared on the screen. Her hair was long and a bit curly, flowing to her mid-back. She had lace gloves on that had the finger's cut off. The girl was seated on the ground and her hands and hair covered her face. "What a second. Don't tell me that's…" Christina groaned to herself. The girl on the screen slowly lifted her head to the camera. Her face was tear streaked and her make-up was running. Christina knew who it was.

Herself.

That was the music video they did for _Tourniquet. _She remembered writing that song after her heart was ripped out. She clicked the video off quickly and the TV. She didn't like viewing herself when she let the song carry her away.

"Well, I'm not watching that. I'll clear my mind with a nice jet bath," she giggled.

She strolled over to the bathroom and turned the water on. Half cold and half hot. She turned the hot on more than the cold since she wanted to loosen her muscles. She's been stressed for the longest of times. She dumped a bit of some bubble bath that was laying around into it. The room quickly filled with the smell of watermelon. Christina's favorite.

She quickly discarded herself of the bathroom and a the few garments she had underneath. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and climbed into the deep tub. She relaxed next to one of the jets. This reminded her of the time they spent a week in a hotel. They were only staying a day so they got one room. She had to bunk with Ethan, the drummer. She was taking a bath and was taking forever. Everyone was getting irritated, but not Ethan. "Ethan is and always will be the mellow and slow guy," she aloud to herself.

"Just keep moving forward," Ethan had said to her that night they had to bunk in the same bed.

"What? Isn't that from a movie? Like _Meet the Robinsons_?" she had asked.

"Yeah, but it's got one of those deep meanings. You know, it's saying no matter what happens, just keep going. Don't let a little bump in the road stop you."

Christina smiled to herself. She started to wonder about the guys. They hadn't been real descriptive as to where they were going, just that they were going on their own vacations. Christina was the same not telling them much of where she was headed. The train of thoughts lead her back to the song, _Tourniquet._ She could remember everything of the process of writing that song. She wrote in what felt like a one-shot. Once her heart was gone, she flooded papers with words of how she felt. She couldn't help it but sing the song. (A/N: The song is not mine! I love this song though. It's "Tourniquet" by Evanescence)

_I tried to kill the pain but only brought more (so much more)_

_I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?Am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me? (lost for so long)_

_Will you be on the other side or will you forget me?_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?Am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_I want to die_

_My God my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide_

Christina laid her head back and closed her eyes. The song brought back too many painful memories for her to handle. She hated him and probably always will after what he did to her.

Satisfied with herself, she rose from the tub and carefully stepped out onto the silky bathmat. She wrapped a towel under her arms and walked into the bedroom. The floors were carpeted and it felt good under her bare feet. She slipped on her black bra and underwear. She took a while deciding her clothing, but settled for a purple and black outfit. The top tied behind the neck. The front was squared off. The ties, back, and side of the shirt were black and the rest purple. It snuggled her curves in all the right ways. The way that drove guys crazy. The skirt at the top hugged her hips and the bottom flowed in waves. She pulled on her all black high-top Converse with purple and black checkerboard laces. At Court, she will be looked down upon, but she could careless.

She walked over to the mirror and brushed her hair out. She swiped her bangs to the side so they covered her eyes. She put eyeliner on her eyes and a purple-clear lip gloss on. She gave herself a once over.

"Much better. I look way better than before," Christina smiled.

She walked over to her bags and pulled out her phone, a Sidekick. Four unread messages. She opened the first one up. It was from Andy, who plays bass. _Hope ur havin fun. I'm diein of boredom on family camping trip. HELP ME! _

She laughed and typed back: _I would if I could. I cant so I wont :P_

She opened the next one. From Taylor. _I'm having fun. The GF is driving me crazy wit plans. I'm playing sick. Come be my nurse ;D_

She cocked an eyebrow at that one. Taylor, who's on the keyboard, was a nice guy, like a brother. He was perverted in so many ways, but that was an aspect that made him cool. _Uhh no… I'm calling Cassidy and tellin on you _

She looked at the next one. Just who she needed, Ethan. _The world is ending so we have to have as much fun as possible. Have fun. T.T_

Ethan was always so dry, but he calls it "being emo." _Will do, Dr. Doom*salute*_

Christina opened the last one. It was from Dylan. He was the youngest of the group, only 19. He played guitar and was the second in command in the band, in a way. _CHRISTINA! How's it goin? K tht sounds cheesy. But anyway, have fun vacationing wherever you are. XD_

Dylan was still a kid and acted just like one. That was a great thing and it brought out the kid in Christina. _Have fun where u r 2! I'm good & have fun 2!_

That was the end to her messages she tucked her phone away in her skirt's back pocket. She dug deeper in her luggage and found her wallet. She shoved it in her other pocket. She looked around one last time. She strode to the front door, took a deep breathe, and jumped into the shark pit.

_**So… what will come of Christina? Will she be shunned by the Moroi and dhampirs or accepted? I'm not sure which one I should do. What do you guys think? Review! What about the ghosts? Hmm let's see what they shall bring. What should happen with Christian and Lissa?**_

_**Until next time au revoir!**_


	5. Dizzy From The Ride

_****_

Unfortunately, VA and the characters are not owned by me. (Besides Christina and her band mates. And any other OC I create along the way. Sorry if you don't like OC.) They all belong to Richelle Mead, who is awesome! Any songs, lyrics, or movies used in this story also are not owned by me. I'm just the teenager who's using them for this FF.

__

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Shout out to: dimka-roza-belikova. You're super cool and give me great feedback.**_

_**I'm really appreciating all of you who are reading this :D. I'm really stoked. Lmao. So in the last chapter I kind of gave you an insight on Christina's life. A meanie broke her heart and now she loathes them. You might be meeting that person soon… Her band mates have very interesting personalities. I love Ethan already, I must say. It's kinda funny how he is and I enjoy writing him and how he is. So here's the next chapter, Dizzy From The Ride. **_

I'm Sorry

"Is that really?"

"I believe so…"

"What is she doing here?"

"Oh my God! I-its her!"

"What on Earth?"

"Why?"

_Why. _That was a good question. Why would a huge celebrity in the human world, be roaming the halls of Court where she's a disgrace? To help her little brother, that's why. She had as much reason to be there as any other person in that Court did. She was a royal and always will be. There was no way to fully escape the Ozera name or any royal name.

Christina saw many looks while walking in the hall. Shocked. Hatred. Uncomfortable. Unease. That was coming from the adults. The ones that were there when she left. Christina couldn't help but compare this moment, walking down the hall, to when she left for LA all but 4 years ago. The looks of love, envy, shock, and want came from the younger ones. The ones that only knew her though her music, magazines, TV, movies, and other things. She didn't care what either one of them thought. She just wanted to get something to eat.

"E-excuse me? Are you Christina?"

Christina turned around and came face to face with frail, blonde girl. She looked scared and frightened. To Christina, it looked like the blonde was about to break down in tears.

"And who is asking?" Christina shot back. She was not in the mood for someone's criticism.

"I'm a big fan of yours. You're so cool and lucky. Oh, and I'm Jill Mast- I mean Dragomir."

"Isn't that the chick's last name that's running this place now?"

Jill slightly cringed at the word "chick" being used to describe Lissa. It wasn't much, but Christina could easily pick up on it. "Uh…yeah. I just found out-well actually _everyone_ just found out I'm her sister. Who would have thought a girl like me would become the Queen's sister. But what would _the_ Christina be doing here?"

The term "_the_ Christina" sent a billion words through her head. Loved. Hated. Brilliant. Worthless. Amazing. Crappy. Best person in the world. Worst person in the world. Living the dream. I hope she dies in my dreams _and_ in life. Christina usually blocks out those comments.

In her life, all Christina heard was criticism. Good and bad. She couldn't-never- let it get her down.

"I'm…visiting someone," Christina cringed. She was feeling annoyed. She was annoyed with her self for feeling guilty. The last time she saw Christian, her little brother, cry was when she left. She was eighteen and he was fourteen. He was super closed to her and seemed to be practically attached to her since she was the last really close family he had next to Aunt Tasha. She was trying to edge away from him so it would be an easier experience for him if she left.

"Visiting someone? But how'd you get in?"

_Damn, this Jill girl asks a lot of questions_, Christina thought to herself.

"I walked though the gate…"

"So, you're a feeder? Christina is a feeder?"

"No!" Christina mumbled a few choice words under her breath. "I'm a...Moroi."

Jill's jade eyes shot opened wider than thought to be possible. She took a few steps closer to Christina. She tightly clenched the raven haired girl's upper arms. The small girl began to shake Christina with slight force.

"How is that possible? How can Christina be a Moroi? Like me?"

"It's called birth," Christina clarified.

"I know, but I would have never thought a person like you could be a Moroi." Jill sized the other girl up slowly and carefully. The young girl finally saw the signature Moroi features. Her skin was paler than a human's, but still had a slight tan to it. _Probably due to the L.A. sun,_ Jill thought. She was taller than average.

Christina also had that certain presence of a Mori. It was strong and dominant. Almost like a predator hunting it's prey. Jill admired the girl and enjoyed learning more about her. Jill let go of the girl.

"I'm probably acting weird, but-,"

Christina held up a hand to stop the young girl in her swarm of apologies that weren't needed. "Please, I'm use to it. Try being swarmed by more than a thousand fans. Trust me, not a fun experience." Christina smiled. It seemed as if its been awhile since she's truly smiled. "Uh, I was actually looking for somewhere that serves grub. You know, food and drinks."

"Oh, um there's the popular spot called the Burning Arrow. I'd be happy to show you where it is." Jill just wanted to spend a few more precious and wanted moments with her idol.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just point me in the right direction. I'm usually good with directions…if they're good." Christina chuckled. She remembered the time Taylor gave her directions on how to get to a video store. Not the video story she had in mind…

Jill took the rejection of her dreams not coming true lightly. _Christina is probably going to be staying awhile. That's cool; I'll still get to spend some time with her._ She pointed Christina in the right direction of the Burning Arrow. With one last wave and goodbyes, Christina walked off in the direction Jill pointed out.

The staring and gawking seemed to get worse with every step she took. Some people took double takes when she walked past. Others glared at her as she walked past them. Christina didn't care one ounce as to what the people that passed her thought. She had created a motto on how to deal with certain people. "Those who hate, will not appreciate." Meaning if they hate her, she wont acknowledge them. They don't deserve it.

Some people, the fans she assumed, would freak out as she passed. She wasn't in the mood for any photos or autographs or…anything. She ignored them the bests he could. That is until a small mob of them started to form around her.

She looked around at the group. They were mostly young dhampir and Moroi. There was a mixture of boys and girls. The looked at her with shock, want, and, in some, lust.

"Uh, hi guys. I'm not exactly in the mood for photos and autographs. Do you mind if I can just-," Christina tried to ask but was cut off by girl that looked no more than ten with freckles.

"I'm your biggest fan! I love you and the guys! Can I have your autograph?" she yelled.

"I just said I don't want to do that crap right now. Mind leaving me alone for now?"

"Please! I've always wanted to meet you. I just want to remember this experience," the small girl pleaded.

Christina looked at the girl carefully. She had big baby blue eyes and strawberry blond hair in two braids. She had a big gap in between her two front teeth. Christina had to admit she was adorable. Christina sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Christina neared the girl and the little girl began to shake. Christina kneeled down so she was eye level with the fragile girl.

"What's your name?" Christina asked.

"Uh…uh… It's…it's…," the petite girl stuttered.

"Don't be shy. I'm just a normal girl like you."

"Her name is Sandy. Can you just give her an autograph?"

Christina looked up to see a boy about her age. He had the same hair as the girl he called Sandy. They looked alike except he didn't have freckles. He had striking baby blue eyes. Not like the signature Ozera blue. His were more of a…sky like blue. He looked annoyed.

"Don't be so mean to her, Connor. It's my fault I can't speak clearly to her right now." Sandy turned back to Christina. "I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness. He isn't the Christina and the Vibe lover like me and rest of us."

"Don't worry about it. I get it all the time. So what do you want me to sign?"

It turned into a more of what _didn't_ she want her to sign. First it was her shirt. Then it was her phone. Next came her shoes, jeans…

"Uh, I think that's it. I really need to get somewhere," Christina said sadly to Sandy.

"Aw, do you have to?" whined Sandy.

"Yes, she does. She has to go be her popular celebrity self. Let's go, Sandy," complained Connor.

"Connor, please! You're embarrassing me." Sandy blushed.

"It's ok, Sandy. It's not you're fault if your brother wants to be an ass," Christina shot back. This Connor kid was getting way under her skin. He turned around so he was fully facing her. She stare him down and he stared back.

"Don't call me an ass. Especially when I'm not the one whose being the ass," he countered back.

"Yeah, I'm the one that's being an ass. I didn't give your sister autographs, but I did steal her candy."

Connor looked like he turned a slight shade of pink. The crowd that was around them edged away from the explosion ready to happen. "Are you always a bitch?"

"Are you always a bastard?"

"Please! Don't fight. Come on, Connor. Let's go." Sandy started to pull her brother away. Over her shoulder, Sandy called, "I'm so sorry, Christina."

"No worries, Sandy. See you around Court." Christina called back.

The crowd suddenly dispersed. Christina finally was left alone and she continued her walk to the Burning Arrow. The weather outside was mild. Not too cold, not too hot. It was perfect weather for her to be walking around in her outfit. The moon on her skin felt good.

The grounds of the Court were almost deserted. That is except for a drunk guy or two…

"Hey, baby. You…you look so good right now. You wanna spenda good time with me?" slurred a Moroi man that looked thirty.

"Uh…no." Christina walked around the drunk man. He tried to follow her but he tripped over his feet and fell on his face. Christina burst out laughing. After a long time, she finally reached the Burning Arrow. It was a bar tucked away inside an administrative building. The bar was dimly lit and only had about ten people in it. They were spread apart to make it seem deserted. There were all guys that were drunk or almost drunk. That is except for the girl behind the bar. She seemed out of place but that didn't stop her from walking right in. Her walking in seemed to make the guys in the room pick their heavy heads up. They stared at her for some time. Some turned away uninterested, others kept there gazes on her for too long. One man, though, looked at her, but then a look crossed his face. Surprise? He quickly turned his face away and covered it. He sat at the bar alone while the others sat at tables.

Christina took that as an opportunity to walk up to him. She sat at the bar where the mysterious man sat. She took the seat that was two down from him.

"You guys serve food?" she asked the girl behind the counter.

The girl looked uninterested and bored. "Yeah."

"Cool, I'll have a burger and fries with a Long Island Ice tea. Alcoholic."

The girl nodded and walked away to fulfill the order. _No checking of the ID?_

Christina looked around. The bar was like any other bar. That is except for the fact it was filled with vampires. Christina turned her attention to the man. _Time to have some fun. _The man that sat a few chairs from her was grumbling to himself. He was drowning himself in alcohol.

"Are you ok?" Christina asked.

"Love sucks," came the reply.

"Tell me about it. You pour all your heart into a person and what do you get? A broken heart? Tons of tears? Oh and the embarrassment that follows." The raven haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I just had my heart broken for the first time."

"Really? It sucks, huh? I had mine broken about a year or so ago. Taught me a lesson: Love never lasts. That might just have been the last time I _ever_ give someone my heart. That douche bag." She shook her head.

The man seemed to cringe. He was looking half-way at her but now his back was facing her. This annoyed her, but Christina ignored it for the time being.

"So, how are things around here?" she asked kindly.

He coughed out, "Good."

"Really?" She cocked an eyebrow. "You know it's rude to not make eye contact with someone. It makes you come off as a jackass."

The man hesitated. He was calculating what to do. He twisted in his seat so he was looking straight in front of him. Christina still couldn't see his face.

"Uh, uh. Still rude. Not taking that. Turn all the way towards me. What am I too revolting for you to look at?" Christina was always the queen of making someone feel guilty.

"No. You are very beautiful. It's just that…," he trailed off.

"It's just that…?"

"I don't think you want to look at me. You might not find me…appealing."

"Don't worry. I'm far from a judgmental person."

"Ok. Just promise that you wont freak out or something. "

"I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a stake though my hate."

Although Christina couldn't see his face, she could tell he was giving her a questioning look. She shrugged. The man let out a loud sigh, intended to be heard by Christina. He sagged his shoulders. Finally after a long wait, he turned to her.

The only thing that could make her freak out would be the fact he was strikingly handsome. Not like the average handsome she sees all over LA, but the Moroi handsome. His blue green eyes were a sharp contrast against his brown hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in awhile. He looked a little unkempt. His eyes looked hollow against the rows of bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. The hint of a beard was forming. He looked like he was worth a million, but he was at his low.

Something, however, stuck out in her mind. It was those blue green eyes. They were so striking that they struck a memory in her head.

_Christina was walking down Rodeo Drive with the moon high in the sky. A firm, muscular arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. She snuggled into the side of the man at her side. Everyone was staring at them. Envying him, envying her. She loved the way the other people felt and how it made her feel. _

_She was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. Her hair was up in ponytail and her bangs hung loose in front of her right eye. The man was laughing and trying to tell a corny joke. Despite the corniness of it, she was giggling. That's when she was in deep love. The year she enjoyed and now hated. _

_She looked up at the man beside her. He looked down at her and gently brushed his lips over hers. She savored it, but he quickly retreated and laughed. Christina pouted. The man opened his eyes. His eyes were blue green and his brown hair fell forward. _

"_I love you, Christina. I'm never going to leave you ever." He kissed her forehead. _

"_I love you to-" Christina began, but she was sucked out of the memory. _

"Oh, shit!" She narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. "You."

"Hi, Christina. Long time, no see," Adrian replied.

* * *

"Rose, I can walk by myself you know," Christian grunted.

They were still on their way to Lissa and Christian's room. Rose was under Christian's arm helping him walk. Christian wasn't so coordinated at first so Rose stepped in and helped him. That was well over ten minutes ago.

"No. I'm not trusting your state of mind to carry you. Besides we're almost there. Quit you complaining for at least three minutes," Rose said.

Dimitri could hear them bicker from his position up front. He was laughing at the way they bickered at each other like brother and sister. Dimitri guessed Christian had practice. Three minutes later, they were in front of their room. Dimitri knocked on the oak door. They wait a minute and he knocked again. After the third time no one answered, he turned around.

"She's not opening the door," Dimitri said.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed. Move aside, I have the key." Christian ripped his arm from Rose's death grip. He stumbled over to the door. He could feel Dimitri and Roses eyes bore into his back. With a swift turn of the key in the lock, the door opened. The small walked into the room. The living was deserted of any traces of a living thing. Christian limped into the bedroom to the left. Rose and Dimitri walked around the apartment.

Christian hobbled into the bedroom to find Lissa's sleeping form. She was curled in a ball on the side furthest from him. She laid flat on her back and her face was pointed away from him. Her hair was scattered all around her and covered her face. Christian walked to the bed and kicked off his shoes. The weight of his body laying on the bed made the bed creek. Lissa stirred.

"Christian?" she mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Shh, Lissa. I'm here. Don't worry." Christian snuggled up to Lissa. He pulled her onto his chest. She draped her arms around his waist. He cradled her in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react like that when I saw your sister. I-I just-"

"Lissa, Lissa. What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything. I reacted the wrong way to when my sister came. I'm sorry it's just that-it's complicated."

Lissa touched a hand to Christian's cheek. They looked into each other's eyes. "Then uncomplicated it. For me."

"I think it would be a better thing if my sister tells you and everyone else. It's my position but not fully to tell you."

Lissa's eyes flashed. "I don't like your sister."

"I thought you were the nonjudgmental one?"

"I am. There's just something I don't like about her. She treats you like dirt."

"No, not really. It's complicated about that too. Just give her a chance. Hear her out."

Lissa looked around the room not making eye contact with Christian. She didn't want anything to do with Christina. But she had to treat her fairly as the Queen and she was always the caring one. "Ok. I'll try."

"Thanks. Lissa, I love you."

"I love you too, Christian," Lissa lifted herself up so she straddled Christian. She whiped her hair to one side and brought her lips done onto his. At first, she gently brushed her lips over his, then devoured his lips. _This is good. I _feel_ good, _Lissa thought to herself.

Someone or two people, cleared their throats. Lissa and Christian turned their heads toward the bedroom entrance. Rose and Dimitri stood there with smiles on their faces. Or it was more of Rose with a smile and Dimitri had his eyebrows cocked. Lissa blushed and slipped off Christian. Christian sat up on the bed while Lissa dangled her legs off the end of it.

"Oh, don't stop on our account. Fill free to continue," Rose smirked.

"Does this mean that you two are ok?" Dimitri asked.

Lissa and Christian shared a glance and smiled. "Yeah."

_**Yay! Lissa and Christian stopped fighting! I'm so excited! Ok yeah I'm not that excited. I kept my promise and you found out who broke her heart *wait for a thank you* No thank you? Fine, your welcome! No I'm not that stuck up. I decided to put Connor and Sandy in for a reason which you'll find out in the future. **_

_**You guys have any ideas for what should happen next? I have an idea, but not a complete chapter. HELP! **_

_***in the stupid voice you hear on recordings or a GPS* Click the button below to help the author create a chapter. She greatly appreciates any help and can not guarantee when she will update again.**_

_***mob of angry people* WE WANT AN UPDATE!**_

_***GPS voice* They are looking for you. You might want to run.**_

_***ME* Great…**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST AND DON'T FOTGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**P.S. Richelle's pregnant so lets all wish her the best! J**_


End file.
